DC Super Hero Girls: Super Seven
by CarVie16
Summary: (Based on "DC Super Hero Girls") Some students from Super Hero High go missing. It is up to Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Bumblebee, and Katana to find their missing classmates and save the day from evil.
1. Chapter 1: Harley Quinn

**If you haven't seen DC Super Hero Girls or if you're not interested in it, you may not want to read this. But it's your choice. Enjoy.**

 **Each chapter will focus on one of the seven main characters (as mentioned in the summary) while the story progresses. I thought it would help keep the story balanced between each of the story's main heroes, giving each of them time in the spotlight.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC Super Hero Girls. The property belongs to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:** **HARLEY QUINN**

Night time. A time where everyone in Super Hero High was asleep.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were known themselves as heavy sleepers, mostly because of their colorful dreams. Cyborg was drooling as he dreamed about "pizza wonderland." Beast Boy was sleeping as a dog, chewing on his pillow thinking it was a marshmallow.

Beast Boy woke up when he caught a strange scent. After spitting out the pillow, he started sniffing. The scent led him to the slightly open door. Just as he was about to wake up Cyborg, a small metal ball rolled inside. Being a dog, Beast Boy had to sniff, but once his nose touched the ball, it shocks him until he is unconscious. He then reverts back to his original form.

In another room, Miss Martian was sleeping peacefully. When her telepathy acted up, she woke up. Suddenly, something landed on her forehead. It was a small metallic device that seemed to be rendering her telepathy useless. The device also shocked her, putting her into a state of unconsciousness.

The two green-skinned students are dragged outside the school by the ones who ambushed them. The Double Dare Twins.

"Beast Boy, check. Miss Martian, check," said Margot. "Let's bring them to the big boss and collect our reward."

"Not yet," said Aliki. "You forgot step two of the plan. Framing someone."

* * *

The next morning, Harley Quinn was sleeping with her blindfold on. The one with two eyes wide open were painted on it. It's Harley, after all. It seems like she has to apply a joke to pretty much everything in her life.

Her beauty sleep, however, was interrupted when someone called her name and tried to shake her awake.

"Harley! Harley! Harley!" It was Batgirl.

"I'm already awake," said Harley.

"Harley, I know that's just your blindfold," said Batgirl. "Now, wake up! Beast Boy and Miss Martian are missing!"

Batgirl pulls Harley out of bed and takes her to the "crime scene" that is Cyborg and Beast Boy's room. Hawkgirl, Bumblebee, and Principal Waller were present to investigate.

"Are you sure you didn't see or hear anything?" Waller asked the cyborg.

"Besides the talking pizza in my dreams, not really," said Cyborg.

"Are you sure he's in trouble? He could just be out having an early breakfast," said Harley.

"That's what I thought too, until we checked the cafeteria. He was never there," said Bumblebee.

Cyborg gets on his knees and sobs, worried that his best friend is in danger.

"Hawkgirl, what have you found?" asked Batgirl.

"Leaves," Hawkgirl answered. "Very small leaves. It looks like..."

Batgirl borrows Hawgirl's magnifying glass and takes a look at the trail of leaves on the floor.

"Catnip," Batgirl said. "Catwoman!"

* * *

Batgirl arrives at Catwoman's dorm with Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Katana, Bumblebee, and Harley Quinn. Batgirl knocks on the door. No one answered. She knocks again. No one answered. Not even a sound from Catwoman from inside.

"Are you sure it was our kitty cat?" Harley asked. "There could be a hundred reasons why catnip is found in the room that belongs to one of our kidnapped friends."

"Uh, she was the one who lied to you about the audition just to steal Ares' amulet," Bumblebee reminded her.

"Well, in that case..." Harley takes out her mallet.

Batgirl cuts Harley short when she kicks the door open.

"Awww, I wanted to knock down the door," said Harley.

"Catwoman!" Batgirl yelled.

No one was inside. Batgirl begins searching for any signs of the cat burglar, but all she finds are toy mice and closet full of black catsuits. Batgirl seemed frustrated after not being able to find Catwoman.

"Is something with Batsy?" Harley whispered to Supergirl.

"I don't know. She's been like this all morning," said Supergirl.

"She's just worried about Beast Boy," said Wonder Woman.

"I can hear you guys," said Batgirl, causing the three gossiping girls to silence themselves. "Catwoman's not here. Search the entire school. I don't care if it takes all day."

* * *

The girls split up to search for Catwoman. Harley, holding her mallet tightly, searches the halls for the black-suited cat burglar.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Harley's got a toy for you to play with," Harley called, trying to bait Catwoman. "I have catnip. I was gonna use it to prank you, but, oh well."

The janitor's closet door opens and an arm drags Harley inside. The closing of the door attracted the janitor Parasite's attention, but he shrugged it off and continued sweeping the floor.

Inside the closet, Catwoman covers Harley's mouth with her hand.

"Shh! If you're gonna talk, whisper," said Catwoman.

Catwoman then removes her hand from Harley's mouth.

"Alright, kitty cat, where's Beast Boy?" Harley asked, pointing the mallet at Catwoman's face.

"I get it. You think I did something to him," said Catwoman. "But trust me, it wasn't me."

"And why should I believe you, considering you lied to me about that audition just so you could steal Wondy's brother's amulet," Harley replied, keeping a grip tight on her mallet, preparing to knock out Catwoman if necessary.

"Someone stole my catnip last night. I was looking for it and I found some of it in Cyborg's room. And then I heard that Beast Boy was missing. I had to run," Catwoman explained.

Harley's glare of suspicion remained, not believing a single word Catwoman said.

"I'll buy you all the chocolate you want if you help me find the kidnapper," Catwoman offered.

"Deal!" Harley replied happily.

"But first, we have to get out of this school," said Catwoman. "I usually get out no problem, but now the whole school is looking for me."

"Leave that to me," said Harley.

* * *

Parasite was on his way to the boy's bathroom to mop the floor. When he opened the door, he saw that the door knob on the other side was roped. When he pulled the door open, he pulled the door open, he pulled down what appeared to be a grenade placed on the sink. The impact of hitting the floor caused it to detonate, releasing a giant green cloud that smells awful.

It was a stink bomb.

The smelly cloud spread throughout the school, causing everyone to cover their noses and run for cover. This gave Catwoman the opportunity to sneak into the bathroom. Harley was already there, hiding behind one of the stalls with a gas mask on. She gives Catwoman one and they sneak out the school through the air vent. Conveniently, they can fit in.

"I saw this in a movie," said Harley Quinn.

"You got stink bomb from a movie?" Catwoman questioned.

"I meant the crawling-in-the-vents part. The stink bomb was all me," said Harley. "Funny, right?"

Catwoman rolled her eyes in response.

"So, kitty, if you didn't kidnap Beasty Boy, who did?" asked Harley.

"I don't know," said Catwoman. "But I'm glad you're helping me. I don't usually ask for help, but I'm desperate."

"Just be sure to live up to your part of our deal," said Harley.

Harley and Catwoman made it outside. Fortunately, no one could see them. That means

"Okay, what now?" asked Catwoman.

"We go find Red. She'll help us," said Harley.

Suddenly, Harley gets hit with an electric disk, electrocuting her until she passes out.

"Harley!" Catwoman cried.

Before Catwoman can do anything, another electric disk comes out of nowhere and hits her, shocking her to sleep.

* * *

Later that day, Harley wakes up to find herself back in her room surrounded by Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Katana, and Bumblebee, all whom were looking at her with angry, suspicious faces. She was also tied up to a chair.

"Um, hi, guys," Harley greeted them nervously. "Uh, any luck finding Catwoman?"

"Drop the act, Harley. We know you helped her escape. We know about the stink bomb and the air vent," said Bumblebee. "You probably just pretended to act unconscious so we wouldn't suspect you."

"Whoa, did someone drink some crazy juice this morning?" Harley replied, trying to act innocent.

"Talk!" Bargirl demanded.

"About what?" Harley continued to act.

"Tell us where Catwoman is or..." Batgirl picks up Harley's mallet. "You can kiss your mallet goodbye."

Harley gasped in horror. "No, not my precious. You wouldn't..."

"Try me," Batgirl dared, preparing to snap the mallet in half.

"No!" Harley cried out, squirming, trying to free herself.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl keep Harley still while Katana takes the mallet away from Batgirl.

"Just tell us where Catwoman is, Harley, please," Katana pleaded. "Batgirl isn't feeling like herself today."

"I'll say. That girl needs a chill pill," said Harley.

"Excuse me?" Batgirl replied, still angry.

"I mean, look at those eyebrows. Yikes. They look thicker when she's angry," Harley continued.

Batgirl's eyebrows furrowed even more as she grew angrier at Harley for her joker-like attitude.

"Um, Harley, could you maybe ease up a bit? Batgirl's not really in the mood for levity," Supergirl pleaded.

"Hey, Batsy, if you need help working out your feelings, I'm available. I've always wanted to be a psychiatrist," said Harley.

"Harley, you might wanna stop with the jokes. This is serious," said Wonder Woman, worried that the clown might push Batgirl's temper off the charts.

"You wanna hear a joke? Here's one," Harley continued, refusing to stop. "What do you call a bat in a bell tower?"

"Oh, no," Bumblebee replied, knowing where this joke was heading.

"A dingbat!" Harley said and then started laughing, amused with herself.

Katana had to hold Batgirl back as the Clown Princess of Laughter just laughed herself silly. Since asking and threatening won't work, Wonder Woman resorts to the ultimate tool of interrogation: The Lasso of Truth. Once she tied it around Harley, she spilled the beans.

"Yes, I'm guilty. I helped the kitty cat escape, but I don't know where she is. Honest," Harley said truthfully, powerless against the lasso's influence. "Then something shocked me and put me to sleep."

"Are you sure it wasn't Catwoman?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I was looking straight at her when I got zapped," Harley answered.

"Why was she hiding then?" asked Batgirl.

"She said she's innocent. Someone stole her catnip to frame her," Harley answered. "Honestly, I don't believe her. I just helped her because she offered me an unlimited supply of chocolate."

"Of course you did," Katana sighed, knowing Harley all too well.

"She's innocent," Wonder Woman concluded as she removed the lasso from Harley.

"So, where could Catwoman be?" Bumblebee wondered.

"Either she ran away to save her own skin or whoever got Harley must've gotten her too," Katana theorized.

"And whoever took Catwoman must've taken Beast Boy," Wonder Woman added. "But why frame Catwoman if they were just gonna take her anyway?"

"Maybe Harley's intervention called for a change in plans," Batgirl surmised. "The question is, who did it?"

Starfire comes flying in with a panicked look on her face.

"Miss Martian has gone the missing," she said. "Her phone remains under her sleeping mattress and none of our fellow schoolmates and teachers have seen her."

"Well, girls, looks like we got a mystery on our hands," said Batgirl.

"Lead the way, detective," said Wonder Woman, putting Batgirl in charge of the mission.

"You girls get Hawkgirl and search for clues outside," Batgirl ordered. "I'll go get Ivy. We need all the help we can get."

"Are you sure you should be the one to do that? I thought you two don't like each other," said Supergirl.

"Oh, relax. Ivy and I have gotten closer since we got paired for that stealth project," said Batgirl.

The girls leave the room with Starfire to get started on solving the mystery of their missing schoolmates. They, however, left Harley tied up in the chair. She kept shaking and squirming to break free, but nothing works.

"Guys! I'm still tied up here!" Harley called loudly. "GUYS!"

 **Notes:**

 **\- I know Batgirl is a bit out of character here, but there is a reason for her temper. It will be explained later in the story.**

 **\- Leaving Harley tied up in the end is an intentional moment meant to add more humor. By the way, did you catch the reference to Harleen Quinzel?**


	2. Chapter 2: Poison Ivy

**One common complaint I've noticed about DC Super Hero Girls is that villains like Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Killer Frost, etc. are turned into heroes. Personally, I have no issue with it. It's nice to see these villainous characters re-imagined in kid-friendly versions. It's innovative and refreshing. Poison Ivy, for instance, is a sweet, adorable introvert and I think it's nice.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: POISON IVY**

Batgirl heads to the school garden where Poison Ivy usually is, experimenting with plants. She opens the door to see that Ivy is, for some reason, not experimenting on plants. She was currently writing something down on a piece of paper with a sad look on her face. Her flower had a sad look on its face too after reading what Ivy wrote. Ivy was about to leave the garden when she saw that she had a visitor.

"Hey, Ivy," Batgirl greeted. "What's wrong?"

Ivy gives Batgirl the paper. She unfolds it and reads it.

"You want a transfer back to Gotham Academy?" Batgirl asked, surprised. "But why?"

Ivy gives Batgirl her "Hero of the Month" certificate.

"I don't deserve that," said Ivy.

"What do you mean? You saved your friends so many times that month," said Batgirl.

"From my own plants," said Ivy. "You guys could've been hurt because of my experiments, but in the end, it's my fault."

"Okay..." Batgirl wasn't seeing her point. "But even if, this isn't worth moving away."

"It's not just the award, Batgirl. Most of my experiments have done noting but harm," said Ivy. "Frankie almost destroyed the city. You all could've asleep forever because of my sleeping pod experiment. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a danger to everyone."

"Ivy, you are not a danger to anyone," said Batgirl.

When Batgirl placed her hand on Ivy's shoulder, Frankie the plant attacked her. Batgirl tried to wrestle the plant off her, but it was relentless. Ivy whistles, calling Frankie and forcing it to stop. She then commands it to come over to her and away from Batgirl.

"Bad Frankie! She wasn't attacking me. She was just being a friend," Ivy explained.

Frankie whimpers with shame because his creator is angry at him. Feeling bad for yelling at him, Ivy picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you," said Ivy.

Frankie started "licking" Ivy affectionately, making her laugh and Batgirl smile.

"Okay, so your plants can get out of control, but you always handle it," said Batgirl.

"Does that make me the hero, or the villain?" Ivy questioned, still feeling down.

Ivy puts Frankie down on her table and asks for the letter back. Barbara, however, crumples the letter and throws it away.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" asked Ivy.

"First of all, you're not going anywhere until you think this through. Second, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and Catwoman are missing and we need everyone, and I mean _everyone_ helping on this investigation," said Batgirl, sounding like a strict boss.

"Well, I have thought it through," said Ivy. "But..."

Batgirl crossed her arms and looked at Ivy like an angry principal.

"I'll stay and help. One more mission," said Ivy, intimidated.

"Hopefully not," said Batgirl.

"Frankie, Spike, Ralph, Chompy, you stay here and behave, okay?" Ivy ordered her plants. "Mommy's going out to save her friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harley was still tied up to the chair. In her effort to escape, she fell down sideways. The best she can do now is roll around until she can find someone to untie her.

"Hello!" Harley called. "Can anyone help me?!"

Unfortunately, the halls were empty. A tumbleweed bounced across the floor, like one of those western movies.

"GUYS!" Harley yelled.

No one responded. Harley groaned. All she can do now is keep rolling.

* * *

Every student of Super Hero High is out on the city searching for their missing schoolmates. Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, and Katana are currently at Capes & Cowls Cafe, taking a break from their endless, fruitless search.

"Here you go, girls," Steve Trevor said, delivering the girls their drinks. "One blue raspberry slushie for Supergirl. One strawberry slushie for Bumblebee. One vanilla slushie for Katana. And one apple green slush for the lovely Wonder Woman."

Steve bows like a gentleman as he gives the the last cup to the Amazonian Princess.

"Awww, thanks Steve," said Wonder Woman, touched by his words and gesture.

The other girls giggled.

"So, Flash told me your friends are missing," Steve mentioned.

"We've been searching for hours and we found nothing," said Bumblebee.

"Whoever took them really thought everything through," said Supergirl.

"Did you try your super hearing?" asked Steve.

"And all I got is a high-pitched sound that almost made my ears bleed," said Supergirl. "Like I said, everything."

Two more heroines enter the cafe. Batgirl and Poison Ivy.

"One black cherry slushie," Batgirl ordered.

"You got it, Batgirl. What about you, Ivy?" asked Steve.

"Just water," said Ivy.

"So, what now?" asked Bumblebee. "I'm getting really worried about our friends... and Catwoman."

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," said Katana. "We're focusing on Metropolis, but what if our bad guy isn't in Metropolis?"

"That's a good theory," said Wonder Woman. "Ivy, you can communicate with plants, right? Think you can use that to help us find our friends?"

"Um... I don't think you want me to do that," Ivy said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?" asked Bumblebee.

"I just can't do it," said Ivy. "Trust me. You're better off without me getting in the way."

After receiving her glass of water, Ivy sits down far away from her friends.

"What is up with her?" asked Supergirl.

Batgirl sighs and shakes her head in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go and beat some sense into her, metaphorically speaking," said Batgirl.

"Whoa, no need for that," said Katana, literally getting in Batgirl's way. "This requires a friendlier approach."

Katana sits down next to Ivy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Katana.

Ivy responds with a question. "Katana, do you think I'm a hero?"

"Of course, I do," Katana said sincerely. "You've helped us save the day countless times. You even saved us at school from those dastardly plants."

At the mention of her plants, Ivy sulks again.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Katana, worried if she did.

"No, it's just... never mind," said Ivy.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, causing Steve to accidentally drop Batgirl's order. Wonder Woman caught him before he fell down.

"Earthquake?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. It's Giganta," said Supergirl, looking out the window.

Giganta was currently stomping through the streets, destroying things and scaring people away.

"Girls, get your capes on and let's take flight," Batgirl ordered.

"Did you get that from Opposite Direction?" Supergirl questioned.

"Plus, you and Supergirl are the only ones with capes," Bumblebee pointed out.

"It was a battle cry," said Batgirl.

"We'll come back and pay for our drinks later, Steve," Wonder Woman promised.

All the girls left the cafe to fight the 50-foot villainess. Poor Steve is left to clean up the mess caused by the quaking.

* * *

Giganta was destroying everything in sight, stomping on cars, punching buildings, and throwing things like lamp posts and stop signs. She was also screaming and shouting as if someone had made her really angry.

"Whoa, someone's having a bad day," said Supergirl.

"A bad day for a giant supervillain is a bad day for Metropolis," said Batgirl. "Take her down! Just be sure to..."

The rest of the girls, for some reason, have advanced before Batgirl had finished, charging into battle like vikings.

"... watch out for civilians," Batgirl finished.

Supergirl flies up towards Giganta and uses her heat vision, hitting Giganta just below the neck. Giganta stumbles backwards from the force and heat, almost stepping on a dog, which was save by Batgirl. She dives and grabs it before the giant foot descended upon it.

"Supergirl, be careful!" Batgirl yelled.

"You're not the boss of me, Babs," Supergirl said rudely.

Wonder Woman flies towards Giganta at full speed and hits her in the stomach with her shield, knocking the giant woman down to the ground, almost squashing Batgirl.

"Hey, watch it!" Batgirl shouted.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Wonder Woman retorted.

Batgirl was confused. First, Supergirl, and now Wonder Woman. What is wrong with everyone? And Batgirl thought she herself was being a little cranky today.

Giganta gets back up, grabs Wonder Woman, and throws her far, far away.

"Hey, Giganta!" Bumblebee shouted. "Eat stinger!"

Bumblebee shot Giganta with her electric stingers. They barely did anything to Giganta, however. They felt more like spitballs instead of bee stings. Giganta tried swatting Bumblebee away, but the heroine shrunk and avoided her giant hand before it hit her. With correct timing, Giganta smashed Bumblebee between her hands. The shrunken hero begins falling.

Fortunately, Batgirl catches Bumblebee in her hands before she hit the road. Giganta was about to step on Batgirl, but the heroine grapples herself to the sidewalk before the giant boot would squish her. She checked her hand to see if Bumblebee is still with her. She's still alive, but badly hurt. Her wings were damaged and her battery was damaged beyond repair, which means she's stuck at this small size.

"Just hold on, Bumblebee. We'll get you better in no time," said Batgirl.

Giganta tries to squash Katana with her fist, but Katana dodges the punch and started jumping up her arm.

"Taste steel, Giganta!" Katana hollered.

Before Katana could strike Giganta, she was pushed towards a building by Wonder Woman, who had just came back after being thrown hundreds of feet away.

"Back off, Katana! She's mine!" Wonder Woman said.

"I hate you!" Giganta yelled.

Giganta grabs Wonder Woman and squeezes her head. Using her super strength, Wonder Woman breaks free and punches Giganta in the face, knocking her back.

"I don't I like you either," Wonder Woman replied.

"Has everyone gone crazy?" Batgirl wondered.

Supergirl swoops in and punches Wonder Woman down to the ground.

"If anyone's beating Giganta, it's me," said the Girl of Steel.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Batgirl.

Giganta swats Supergirl aside and tries to step on Wonder Woman, who simply evaded the giant foot. Ivy heads to the nearest flower store in order to aid her in combat. Giganta runs her way and throws her fist at her, destroying the shop with her in it. Ivy was unharmed, but the flowers were a different story.

"Oh, no. The flowers," she said with horror. Her grief turned to anger. "You will pay for that, Giganta."

Ivy stands in the middle of the road, facing Giganta with bravery and vengeance. Giganta raises her foot and descends it upon the botanist. Ivy rolls out of the way and summons spiky plants from below the ground, puncturing Giganta's foot through her boot.

"Ow!" Giganta cried as she held her aching foot.

Ivy summons vines from beneath the earth and ties up both of Giganta's arms. Giganta was about to break free, but Ivy summons more vines to make it harder for the giant woman. She then ties up her legs one at a time. When it seemed to be failing, Ivy ties both with the same vine.

"Time for you to see why they call me Poison Ivy," said Ivy.

After wrapping vines around Ivy's mid-section, Ivy drags her down to the road hard. She then summons actual poison ivies and uses them on Giganta, giving her itchy red spots on her skin.

"Ivy, that's enough!" Batgirl ordered, grabbing Ivy's arm.

"Out of my way, Batgirl," Ivy said.

Ivy uses her vines to keep Batgirl restrained.

"What in the name of the night owls is going on?" Batgirl wondered.

As if answering her question, a red walking crystal came out of Giganta's hair.

"Kryptomite," Batgirl realized.

After cutting herself free with a Batarang, she throws an explosive Batarang at the Kryptomite, blowing it up into pieces. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Katana, and Poison Ivy start to calm down. The effects of the red Kryptomite are going away.

"What happened?" Supergirl asked.

"It's like I had this urge to be as angry as I can," said Wonder Woman.

"It's not like me to just charge into battle without thinking first," said Katana.

"It's a red Krpytomite," Batgirl explained. "This can only mean one thing. Lena Luthor. She's the one who kidnapped our friends... and Catwoman."

"Hey! Can someone let me go?! My skin is itching like crazy!" Giganta complained, aching to scratch her itches.

Batgirl calls her father, Commissioner Jim Gordon, using her call bracelet.

"Dad, the girls and I captured Giganta. Prepare the giant cell in Belle Reve. Oh, and find some lotion that treats for poison ivy. Ivy may have tried too hard to live up to her name," said Batgirl.

 _"No problem, Babs," said Jim._

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Wondy," Supergirl apologized.

"And I'm sorry, to all of you," Wonder Woman apologized.

"Apology group hug?" Supergirl suggested.

Wonder Woman and Katana respond by hugging Supergirl, who hugs them back. Batgirl would've joined them, if she wasn't worried about Ivy right now, who was staring in space with a shamed look on her face.

"I supposed you're gonna tell me it wasn't my fault," Ivy guessed. Even though she is aware that the Red K made her aggressive, she still feels guilty.

"You are a danger, Ivy," Batgirl admitted.

Ivy hangs her head lower, too ashamed to be looking at Batgirl.

"A danger to your enemies," Batgirl finished. "And that's all that matters. Red K or no Red K, you're gonna be a threat to the bad guys. That's not a bad thing. Batman taught me that one of most important parts of crime-fighting is to make sure your enemies know you mean business."

"So, you're saying I should be a little more dark and brooding to be more heroic?" asked Ivy.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't fear being dangerous if your enemies know that you are one," said Batgirl. "Just don't let your anger out on your friends, okay?"

"Okay," Ivy promised.

Batgirl gives Ivy a hug, which surprises the plant lover. Still, she hugged Batgirl back.

Batgirl reaches into one of the pouches of her utility belt and pulls out a still unconscious Bumblebee. Ivy gasped with worry, as did the rest of the girls.

"She's gonna be okay," said Batgirl. "Ivy, take her home and make sure she wakes up. Katana, make sure they're both safe. The rest of us will head for LexCorp."

Batgirl gives Bumblebee to Ivy. The redhead held Bumblebee carefully in her hands like a delicate flower, trying to be extra careful.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," said Katana. "Batgirl, why weren't you affected by the Red Kryptomite?"

"I... don't know," said Batgirl, confused.

 **Notes:**

 **\- I know Ivy's arc and Bumblebee's defeat are a bit darker compared to the lightheartedness of DC Super Hero Girls, but I just couldn't help myself. I'm a writer whose stories always veer towards more serious plots while heart and humor come second. But I'm trying my best to make sure this doesn't get too dark.**

 **\- Again, Harley's predicament is just for humor. She'll be part of the action soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wonder Woman

**Is it weird that in the DC Super Hero Girls universe, Wonder Woman is in high school while Superman and probably Batman are already adults? I thought it was weird at first, but I grew to accept it. It's an alternate universe so you have to take what it gives. And it makes sense. How can you make a show about DC's best superheroines without including the #1 superheroine in not just DC history but comic book history: Wonder Woman?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: WONDER WOMAN**

Lena Luthor was currently watching Lois Lane reporting about Super Hero High's latest victory against Giganta. She was being taken to Belle Reve to be incarcerated and treated for her exposure to poison ivy.

 _"... the damage from the battle is quite massive, but billionaire Bruce Wayne has just offered to visit Metropolis to donate millions to help repair the damages. Judging by the small red pieces of crystal on the sidewalk, it's safe to assume that Giganta's extremely violent rampage was caused by none other than a red Kryptomite. Lena Luthor, you better watch out, because the..."_

Lena shuts down the monitor, not wishing to hear any more.

"Those goody-two-shoes will be in for a big surprise once they find out that I'm not at LexCorp," she started. "Good thing I discovered this secret underground lair. It's much bigger than my old lab."

Lena then looks at the many power-dampening pods that contain all of students from Super Hero High, minus the ones who faced Giganta.

"My distraction was a success," said Lena. "While Supergirl and her closest buddies were busy fighting a Red-Kryptomite-powered Giganta, I was able to kidnap all of you in one fell swoop."

"One question. Why me and Miss Martian first?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because you have a dog's super smell and Miss Martian has mind-reading powers. I couldn't risk any of you finding out the Double Dare Twins were on the inside," said Lena.

"Why frame me if you were just gonna kidnap me?" asked Catwoman.

"When Harley interrupted, I had to move up my plans," said Lena. "At least the Double Dare Dweebs managed to get what I asked them to steal. Lucius Fox's new power source."

Green Kryptomites were currently carrying the power source into Lena's new machine.

"That looks complex," Cyborg commented.

"It's supposed to be, tin man," said Lena.

"These glass coffins can't hold me for long," Shiva said arrogantly.

"You're welcome to try, but none of you are escaping," said Lena. "Not until I'm ready to let you out."

"I am starting to get the heebie of the jeebies," said Starfire.

"Our friends will come for us, Lena," Hawkgirl said confidently. "The Red Kryptomite of yours just raised a literal red flag. They know you're the perp."

"I know, which is why I'm moving up my plans... again," said Lena.

"I blame Flash," said Big Barda.

"Hey, I had no idea I was running into a trap," said Flash. "Running? Ha. Speed pun."

"I wish these pods can put him on ice," Frost muttered, annoyed.

"Okay, enough with the puns!" Lena shouted. "It's time for all of you to get a second taste of my new and improved Red Kryptomites."

Lena opens a large pod full of Red Krptomites. They start giggling evilly as they walked towards the pods containing the heroes.

* * *

Supergirl smashes through the front door of LexCorp, ready to start punching. Wonder Woman does a flashy entrance that involves spinning like a top in mid-air before landing. Batgirl detonates a smoke bomb before flipping inside. The three girls stood in a formation and made battle poses as if they were in a movie.

However, there was no one inside.

"So much for the dramatic entrance," said Supergirl.

"I know Lena's smart, but I didn't expect her to be this smart," said Batgirl.

"Well, never underestimate your enemy, I guess," said Wonder Woman.

"I still can't get a hold of anyone," Batgirl said, trying to contact her fellow students to no avail.

Batgirl turns on one of the computers.

"Or maybe Lena's as stupid as we thought," said Batgirl. "She forgot to clear out the files of her evil plan."

Supergirl and Wonder Woman take a look at Lena's files along with Batgirl, seeking to know Lena's plan.

"So, Lena sent the Double Dare Twins to kidnap our friends and steal some power source?" Wonder Woman asked, baffled as to why Lena would send the Double Dare Twins of all people to do her dirty work.

"Guess we know where they get their Kryptonite from," said Supergirl, remembering the time when the Double Dare Twins used Kryptonite on her.

"I don't see anything here about using Red K on Giganta," said Batgirl.

"Guess that confirms your Harley-forced-the-big-baddie-to-change-strategy theory," said Wonder Woman.

"Oh no," Batgirl said worriedly. "Lena upgraded her Red Kryptomites with small samples of Eclipso's Black Diamond. Not only can she use the Red Ks to turn our us into rage machines but she can control us as well, make us help her take over the city."

"We gotta warn the others," said Wonder Woman.

"I've tried contacting the others five times already and they won't respond," said Batgirl.

"Oh, no! What if Lena got to them to while we were fighting Giganta?" Supergirl wondered worryingly.

Batgirl tried calling her friends again. "Cyborg, do you read me? Flash, can you hear me? Lady Shiva, do you copy?"

"If Lena got to all of them then... we're all that's left," said Wonder Woman, worried as well. "And Bumblebee is still in recovery."

"Not to mention her battery pack is completely broken," Batgirl mentioned.

"Six of us against a whole school of supers... I like those odds," Supergirl said confidently.

"I prefer not to fight our friends, Supergirl... again," said Wonder Woman.

Batgirl suddenly slams her fist of the table, startling her friends. She was trying to decrypt the file that contains Lena's big plan, but she couldn't hack into it no matter how hard she tried. Batgirl was starting to lose her temper.

"Whoa! Easy, girl," said Wonder Woman, trying to calm down her friend.

"Lena's big plan is on this file, but I can't hack into it," Batgirl said angrily.

"Okay, that's it. You've been on edge all day and I'm sick of it," said Wonder Woman. "What is wrong with you? And don't try to evade the question."

"We're just worried about you, Batgirl," said Supergirl.

Batgirl sighs in defeat before answering. "My mom. When I worked with Batman and she found out, she flipped. Unlike dad, she never became okay with it. Then I moved here to Metropolis to go to Super Hero High, and she chose to stay in Gotham because she didn't want to be part of my, and I quote, _dangerous life_. And now, I just got a message from her saying that she's coming for my birthday."

"Well, now we know why the Red Kryptomite didn't affect you. You're already boiling with anger," said Wonder Woman. "Batgirl, there's nothing to worry about. I've had my experience with a disapproving mother. She wasn't very supportive of my decision to come to Super Hero High, but she has grown to accept it. Maybe your mother is coming because she's accepting you as Batgirl."

"I wish," Batgirl scoffed as she continued to look through Lena's digital files.

"Hey, if your mom has problems with Super Hero High, then she can talk to us. We're your friends, so we'll be there by your side when she comes," said Supergirl.

"You can count on us, Batgirl," said Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman, you might wanna see this," said Batgirl, having found something else within Lena's files. "She's not just planning on using the hypnotic Red K on Super Hero High. She's planning on using them against the Amazons."

"With my mother and her army under Lena's command, she'll be unstoppable," Wonder Woman said, worried about her home. "I have to go to Themyscira right now. Can you two handle things from here?"

"Black and Blue. Night and Day. The Dark Angel and The Girl of Steel. We got this covered," Batgirl said with confidence.

"The Dark Angel?" Supergirl questioned.

"Batman is called the Dark Knight. Robin is the Boy Wonder. Shouldn't I get my own nickname?" Batgirl said.

"Keep working on that," said Wonder Woman. "Good luck, girls."

"Good luck to you, too," said Batgirl.

Supergirl gives Wonder Woman a hug and says, "Be safe."

"Always," said Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman waves goodbye to her friends as she flies off to take her Invisible Jet back home to Themyscira. Batgirl and Supergirl exchange worried looks as they watch their Amazonian friend fly off on her own.

* * *

Wonder Woman arrives at Themyscira in her Invisible Jet. She almost burned her engines flying at top speed for an awfully long time, but she was in a hurry to protect her family from Lena's plan. After almost crashing at the shore, Wonder Woman flies to the Hall of Themyscira to find her mother, Queen Hippolyta. She finds her in the throne room, back turned.

"Mother, I'm here," Wonder Woman said, hugging her mother.

"What are you doing back here, dear?" Hippolyta asked, back still turned.

"A villain named Lena Luthor is about to unleash something dangerous here on Themyscira. I came here to warn you and help you fight," said Wonder Woman.

"Aren't you busy helping your new super friends?" Hippolyta asked.

"I am, but I needed to come here. It's my home," said Wonder Woman.

"Home? After all this time, you still consider Themyscira you're home?" Hippolyta questioned. "You left Themyscira. You chose to leave Themyscira to attend some boarding school for mortals?"

"Mortals? Mother, that's strangely impolite of you to say," Wonder Woman, confused by her mother's strange behavior.

"What is impolite is turning your back on your people," said Hippolyta. "You may be my daughter, but that betrayal deserves punishment."

Three Amazon warriors enter the room, getting to their battle stance simultaneously. Wonder Woman knew they wanted to fight. But why is that? What did she do wrong? What is wrong with her mother?

"Uh, mom, if this about that April Fool's prank, I apologize again for that," said Wonder Woman.

"Oh, it's no prank, dear," said Hippolyta.

Hippolyta finally turns around, allowing her daughter to see her angry face. A Red Kryptomite came out from behind the throne, laughing evilly.

"I'm too late," Wonder Woman said with horror.

"Amazons, subdue my daughter and throw her in the dungeon!" Hippolyta ordered.

The three Amazons charged at Wonder Woman at the same time. Hippolyta sits down on her throne to watch.

Wonder Woman blocks all of the Amazon warriors' punches and kicks where her shield, but one managed to kick her shield away from her. She gets punched towards a column. A fist was coming towards her face, but she manages to duck away from it and jump to an open space.

"Mother, call them off, please," Wonder Woman begged. "Don't you see. You're being mind-controlled. There's a little beast behind your throne. It has the power to mess with your head, to make you angry."

"It's just a piece of crystal," said Hippolyta. "Don't try to distract me from ensuring your punishment goes through."

Wonder Woman continues to fight the three warriors. She takes flight to avoid them and retakes her shield. She throws it across the room. Her target dodged it, but the shield bounced off the wall and hit her in the back, knocking her down.

"I trained you better than this!" Hippolyta yelled at her warriors.

It was now a 2-on-1 fight between Wonder Woman and the two remaining Amazon warriors. She dodges and blocks their punches and kicks.

"You're not even trying, Diana," said Hippolyta. "You're using that shield more as a shield to hide behind like a coward instead of a weapon."

One Amazon warrior was pushing against the shield while Wonder Woman pushes back. The other Amazon warrior jumps off the column and heads straight for Wonder Woman to deliver a flying kick. Wonder Woman tumbles out of the way, causing the warrior to kick the other down. Wonder Woman knocks out the last Amazon warrior with her shield.

"I must admit, I am impressed, Diana," said Hippolyta. "They were the three best warriors of my army."

"Mom, please, snap out of it!" Wonder Woman begged.

"Enough talk, Diana," said Hippolyta. "If you want me to submit, you must defeat me."

"No, I don't want to fight my mother, well, not when you're under mind control," said Wonder Woman.

Hippolyta grabs her sword and charges at her daughter. Wonder Woman blocks her mother's first swing with her shield. She blocks swing after swing until she decided to go on the offensive. She flies over her mother, lands behind her, and then trips her with a low kick. Hippolyta gets back up and continues swinging. Wonder Woman keeps blocking. Wonder Woman smacks the sword away from her direction and then tries to use a spin kick, but Hippolyta grabs her leg and throws her towards a column.

"This was much more fun when I was little," Wonder Woman commented.

Hippolyta unleashes a flying kick, but Wonder Woman dodges it, leaving her mother to kick a column. Wonder Woman decided to stop holding back. She takes one sword from one of the unconscious warriors. She and her mother engage in an evenly-matched sword fight that lasted for a while, until Hippolyta strikes Wonder Woman's sword away.

After blocking her mother's next swing, Wonder Woman uses her flight to gain advantage. She drags her mother in the air and hits her with her shield, causing her to fall down and land hard.

"Sorry, mother," Wonder Woman apologized.

Wonder Woman leaves the hall to find another answer, only to be surrounded by every Amazon warrior on the island, including those of her age, armed with swords, shields, and bows and arrows.

"Um, hi, everyone," Wonder Woman greeted them awkwardly. "Uh, I really need to save all of you from a Red Kryptomite, so if you could just..."

Wonder Woman was cut off when she was hit in the back of the head with her own shield by her mother, who had just regained consciousness.

"Lock her up," Hippolyta ordered.

"Well done."

Those two words came from Lena Luthor, who has been on the island the whole time.

"Make sure to keep her here until the big night," Lena ordered.

"No one has ever escaped from our prisons before," said Hippolyta.

* * *

Wonder Woman wakes up only to find herself in a prison cell. Her tiara, shield, bracelets, and communication devices were confiscated. Two guards were guarding her cell.

"Please, let me out," Wonder Woman pleaded.

"The queen insisted you stay here until the sun sets," said one of the guards.

Wonder Woman sits in her cell and sulks. No weapons. No way to contact her friends. All of Themyscira is under the influence of Lena Luthor's hypnotic Red Kryptomite. What hope is there? All she could do now is look up and pray to her father.

"Zeus... dad... if you can hear me, please, help me," she prayed. "I cannot let evil triumph and corrupt this world. That is why you created me. To prevent such atrocities."

As if her father heard her prayers, her half-brother Ares appears right in front of her. He still wore the Amulet of Harmonia.

"Hey, sister," Ares greeted her.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Father heard your prayer and sent me," said Ares. "Now, let's get you out of here."

"Ares!" The two guards shouted.

"Peace, sisters," Ares preached, unleashing the power of the amulet.

The two warriors become overloaded with the amulet's power of peace that they pass out to sleep a peaceful slumber.

"You truly are the God of Peace," Wonder Woman said happily.

Ares opens the cell and then teleports himself and his half-sister to the beach where her invisible jet was. Wonder Woman needed Ares' fire powers to make a few repairs to the engines, and he was more than happy to lend a hand. After they were finished, Wonder Woman took out her invisible keys and starts the jet. The engines hummed peacefully, meaning that the jet was in good condition.

"Safe travels, sister," said Ares.

"Thanks, brother," said Wonder Woman.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm planning on keeping your mother distracted. Make her think you're still here," said Ares. "Hermes was kind enough to lend me this illusion of you."

An illusion that looks exactly like Wonder Woman popped up beside Ares.

Wonder Woman flies away from Themyscira. She may have been too late to save her home, but stopping Lena is the key to save not just Themyscira but the entire world.

 **Notes:**

 **\- Like it said, Batman is called "The Dark Knight" and Robin is called "Boy Wonder." So, why can't Batgirl have a nickname? Does anyone have any ideas? I know "The Dark Angel" is lame (or at least I think it is), but that was intentional.**

 **\- Did you catch the Batman V Superman reference?**


	4. Chapter 4: Bumblebee

**If you remembered, Bumblebee is hurt (and maybe that was a little too dark, I admit) and stuck at small size. If you've seen "Hero of the Year" then you would know that this has happened before. To be honest, this was the best idea I could come up with for a Bumblebee-centric chapter. I just really enjoyed her scenes with Batgirl while she was in her _small_ predicament. Pardon the pun.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: BUMBLEBEE**

Harley was still tied up on the chair, rolling around looking for the others. She had showed up at Capes and Cowls Cafe where Steve Trevor was still cleaning up the mess caused by Giganta's rampage. Harley knocks on the door with her head. Steve helps her inside, as well as freeing her from the restraints.

"Where's Bats?" Harley asked.

"They left to fight Giganta. After that, I don't know," Steve answered.

"Hey, my mallet!" Harley cried happily, seeing her mallet on a chair.

"Yeah, Katana came in here with that. I preferred not to ask, though," said Steve.

Harley picks her mallet and smashes a table with it, too excited to have her favorite toy back to think about anything else.

"Hey, c'mon. Not the table. I just washed that," Steve whined.

"Sorry, but if you don't mind, I got a bat to squash," Harley said, grinding her teeth together in anger.

"Don't let me get in your way," Steve said nervously, distancing himself from the clown.

* * *

Bumblebee finally wakes up. Her sight was a little blurry, but it was clearing up fast. The first sight she sees is Ivy, looking down at her with a relieved smile.

"Thank goodness you're awake," said Ivy.

"Sorry to scare you," Bumblebee apologized. "But why am I lying down on wood?"

Bumblebee finds herself lying down on what appears to be a wooden table. The chemical equipment look bigger. She looks up at Ivy again and realizes that she's huge. She checks her battery pack and sees that it's damaged.

"I'm stuck in small size, aren't I?" Bumblebee guessed.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Ivy. "Until we can repair your pack, you're stuck at this size."

"But, hey, look on the bright side. You won Hero of the Year at that size, so you'll be just fine," said Katana.

"Where are the others?" asked Bumblebee.

"Off to fight Lena Luthor," Katana answered. "She used Red Kryptomite to make Giganta and us angry."

"That girl is such a pest," Bumblebee commented.

"Agreed," said Katana. "Right now, you need to rest and recover until we hear from the others."

"Just keep the plants away from me, please?" Bumblebee begged, eyeing Ivy's rampant experiments.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Ivy promised.

"While you do that, I'm gonna go find Harley. She escaped," said Katana.

"But she's not even the guilty one," said Bumblebee.

"True, but she was supposed to stay put," said Katana.

While Katana searches the school for Harley, Ivy heads to the cafeteria while carrying Bumblebee in her hands. Ivy can see that Bumblebee is upset about her current predicament. She can only hope that a slice of cake will help.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Metropolis, Batgirl and Supergirl were continuing their search for their missing classmates. Batgirl had downloaded all of Lena's files, including the one still heavily encrypted, and she discovered that Lena is planning to test her mind-controlled supers on the docks at precisely three o'clock.

Supergirl has been waiting by the docks for two minutes. Batgirl soon arrives in her Mobile HQ.

"I know you promised your dad that you're gonna obey the rules of the road, but this is actually a serious situation," said Supergirl.

"Hey, a promise is a promise," said Batgirl. "Besides, I'm ninety seconds early."

"So, just the two of us against an entire school, huh? I still like those odds," said Supergirl.

"That's why I brought contingencies," said Batgirl.

"Wait, you have contingencies for all of us?" Supergirl questioned.

"Just in case of mind control," Batgirl defended herself.

Supergirl crossed her arms and glared at Batgirl, definitely not okay with the idea of contingencies for all the supers.

"Does any of these contingencies include Krpytonite?" Supergirl accused.

"Of course not," Batgirl said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "A red solar grenade, maybe."

"Batgirl!" Supergirl shouted.

"Hey!" Batgirl shouted back. "You never know if..."

Batgirl stopped when she saw Catwoman in the distance, looking at the horizon.

"Hey, girls," Catwoman greeted them. "How you doin'?"

"She doesn't look mind-controlled," Supergirl whispered to Batgirl. "Maybe she got away."

"Let me test that," said Batgirl. She walks towards the cat burglar and says, "Hey, Catwoman. How did you..."

Catwoman cuts off Barbara by kicking her.

"Never mind. She's mind-controlled," said Batgirl.

"And I'm not alone," said Catwoman.

A mind-controlled Hawkgirl comes out of nowhere and hits Supergirl with her nth-metal mace, sending the Girl of Steel crashing to a shipping container.

"Are you okay?" Batgirl asked, approaching her friend.

"I'm angry and it's not because of Red Kryptomite," said Supergirl.

"I'll take Catwoman. You take Hawkgirl," said Batgirl.

"I think they just decided it for us," said Supergirl.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Ivy cuts a small slice of honey cake for Bumblebee. Unable to use a fork, Bumblebee had to use her hands. After asking Ivy to take her to the sink so she can wash them, she started eating.

"Thanks, Ivy," said Bumblebee.

"No problem," said Ivy.

"I just can't believe this is happening again," Bumblebee said with her mouth full. "I mean, sure I can still be a hero, but..."

"Being small makes you feel small," Ivy guessed. "A flower can say the same thing about itself. It's so small, so fragile, anything can destroy it. Well, I think the thing is to not be afraid."

Three individuals enter the cafeteria. Supergirl, Lady Shiva, and Big Barda.

"Hey, guys," Bumblebee greeted them.

"Lena sent Shiva and Barda after me and Batgirl," Supergirl explained.

"But they saved us," said Big Barda.

"No more mind control," said Lady Shiva.

"Oh, good," Ivy said happily. "But where's Batgirl?"

"Searching for Lena and the rest of our friends. We just came here for some snacks. I'm starving," said Supergirl.

"Uh, okay..." Ivy was confused. Something about Supergirl's voice sounded weird.

Supergirl and Big Barda get some snacks while Lady Shiva sits down near Bumblebee, who was almost finished her very tiny slice of cake. After Bumblebee chewed the last piece, Lady Shiva raises her hand and descends it upon the tiny superhero. Bumblebee sees this and jumps out of the way before the big hand squashed her.

"What was that, Shiva?" Bumblebee asked, enraged.

"Darn it," Shiva cursed. "That's it! No more pretending! Girls, attack!"

Supergirl wasn't Supergirl at all. She was Miss Martian in disguise. She, Shiva, and Barda were all mind-controlled. Miss Martian uses her heat vision and knocks out Ivy.

Lady Shiva tries to squash Bumblebee again, but she jumps off the table to avoid the giant hand coming down at her. She tried to fly, but remembered that she couldn't. All she can do is run. Big Barda tried to smash her with her Mega-Rod, but Bumblebee avoided it by jumping backwards. Lady Shiva tried to step on, and she nearly succeeded. The force of her foot making impact with the ground caused Bumblebee to lose balance. Shiva then grabs her, closing her fingers around her tightly.

"C'mon, Shiva. Squeeze," said Big Barda.

"That's what I'm doing, you big dumb brute," said Shiva.

"Hey! Who're you calling dumb, skinny?!" Big Barda yelled.

Shiva argues with Big Barda while squeezing Bumblebee, hurting her. Fortunately, Bumblebee manages to free one of her arms. She shoots Shiva with one of her energy stingers, causing the martial artist to drop her. After a rough landing, Bumblebee makes another run for it. She finds a rat hole near the corner, but before she can make it, Miss Martian blocks her path with her Heat Vision.

"Ivy, now would be a good time to wake up," Bumblebee hoped.

Ivy remained unconscious.

"Okay, I'm on my own then," Bumblebee said, trying to feel brave.

* * *

Back at the docks, Hawkgirl was chasing Supergirl through the skies. Batgirl and Catwoman fought hand-to-hand.

"Hawkgirl, you have to wake up. You're being mind-controlled by Lena's Kryptomites," said Supergirl, desperately trying to save her friend. "I'm your friend."

"You're not my friend!" Hawkgirl shouted.

Hawkgirl throws her mace at Supergirl, but the Girl of Steel smacked it away. The mace hits Hawkgirl, dragging her down until she crashes down.

"Sorry," said Supergirl.

Catwoman was moving so fast that Batgirl could barely keep up. Batgirl wanted to use her gadgets, but she wanted to win this fight fair and square. After blocking Catwoman's kick, she punches Catwoman and then hits her with a spin kick. Catwoman gets up and pounces. Batgirl gets on her back and uses her two feet to kick Catwoman. The cat burglar falls inside a crate.

"The cat is back in the bag," Batgirl quipped. "Or box. Back in the box, if you prefer."

"So, what now?" asked Supergirl.

"We take them back to Super Hero High. Keep them contained just in case knocking them out didn't snap them out of it," said Batgirl. Shen then turns on her call bracelet. "Oracle, can you patch me through Katana and Poison Ivy?"

 _"Yes, Batgirl,"_ said Oracle.

"Girls, we're coming back with two of our brainwashed friends," Batgirl reported.

* * *

Bumblebee remained frozen while Lady Shiva, Big Barda, and Miss Martian looked down at her. She knew that if she took one step towards the hole, Miss Martian would fry her.

"C'mon, Bumblebee, think," she said to herself. "Wait. I got it." After clearing her throat, she says, "Hey, Big Barda! Shiva said that armor makes you look fat."

"She said what?!" Big Barda yelled.

"And Shiva, Big Barda said that your hairstyle is stupid," said Bumblebee.

"She said what?!" Lady Shiva yelled.

"And Miss Martian said you two are horrible people," said Bumblebee.

"What?!" Shiva and Big Barda yelled, glaring at Miss Martian.

When a fight breaks out between the three, Bumblebee runs into the rat hole. She crawls through another hole that leads to the air vent. The ventilation blew her to the direction of the current. She screamed as the wind dragged her through the vents. She couldn't fight it even if she tried, due to her small stature. She was about to be blown towards fan blades.

"Why does this only happen to me?!" Bumblebee complained.

Bumblebee destroys the fan blades with her energy stingers. She gets blown out of the vents and onto the grass outside, barely missing a rock.

"Phew! That was close," said Bumblebee, relieved . She looks at the rock and says, "Have you been waiting for me or something?"

Bumblebee was about to move on, until a white boot almost crushes her. The white boot belonged to Katana, who came as soon as she heard the fan blades blow up.

"Hey, Katana! Down here!" Bumblebee called.

Katana looks down and sees Bumblebee. She picks her up and holds her in her hand.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Katana. "Should Ivy be watching you?"

"Miss Martian, Lady Shiva, and Big Barda showed up. They were under influence of the Red Kryptomites. They got Ivy," said Bumblebee.

"Which means they might know that Batgirl and Supergirl are coming back," Katana said worryingly. "Batgirl called us. Shiva, Barda, and Miss Martian could've heard it through Ivy's comm-link. I have to warn them."

Katana was about call Batgirl, until Heat Vision startled both her and Bumblebee. Miss Martian has found them.

"You won't warn anyone," said Miss Martian.

"We're doomed," said Bumblebee.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Notes:**

 **\- Batgirl and Harley may not be enemies in DC Super Hero Girls, but I thought it would be okay to manufacture sugarcoated conflict between them.**

 **\- I'm sorry that the other students/heroes are brainwashed individuals that our seven main heroes have to be forced to fight, but I'm not exactly an expert writer. Plus, trying to write a story that lasts for seven chapters while trying maintain focus on all the seven main heroes is not easy for me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Katana

**Katana is one of my favorite characters on DC Super Hero Girls. I've seen this character on _Arrow_ and on _Suicide Squad_ , but my favorite version of her is DCSHG. Although, I can't help but wonder about the resemblance between her facial design with a certain Disney character. Maybe that's just me. Others have wondered the same thing, I promise you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: KATANA**

Katana and Bumblebee are alone against an all-powerful Miss Martian. With her heat vision, invisibility, shape-shifting, and telepathy, she was near unstoppable. Without fire, the were overmatched.

"Bumblebee, you to contact the others. I'll keep her distracted," Katana whispered.

Katana places Bumblebee on a small rock and gives her an earpiece to contact Batgirl. Katana draws her sword and faces Miss Martian with her battle face on. As much as she hated to fight a friend (unless it's friendly sparring), she's gonna have to do what's necessary.

"One chance, Miss Martian. Stand down," said Katana. "Or I'll make you stand down."

"I'm afraid I can't stand down," said Miss Martian. "Lena Luthor wants all of you."

"Over my dead body," Katana said darkly.

"I would really prefer not," said Miss Martian. "But you're making me very angry."

"Hmm, fitting," said Katana.

Miss Martian started attacking Katana psychically, causing her to drop to her knees in pain. Bumblebee tried to help, but became a victim to the psychic attack as well.

Fighting the pain in her brain, Katana takes out three shuriken and throw them at Miss Martian. They sharp edges catch her clothing and pin her to the wall.

Katana picks up Bumblebee and runs away. Miss Martian phases through the shuriken and flies after them. Katana throws more shuriken at the martian, but she turns invisible.

"I can't see her," said Bumblebee.

"No need to state the obvious," said Katana.

Katana kept on running, until Miss Martian reappeared right in front of her. She fires her Heat Vision, but Katana blocks it with her sword. She skids backwards as the force of the Heat Vision threatens to melt her sword. Bumblebee, trapped within Katana's fist, braces herself if things get worse.

Fortunately, someone arrived just in time. Supergirl swoops in and drags Miss Martian away, saving Katana and the shrunken Bumblebee. Batgirl shows up and shoots a net at Miss Martian, trapping her.

"We got your call, Bumblebee," said Batgirl.

"Are you okay?" asked Supergirl.

"Besides the fact that Katana kept squeezing me like a toy, I'm good," said Bumblebee.

"Sorry," Katana apologized.

Katana stopped holding Bumblebee like a toy and let the shrunken heroine rest on the plan of her hand.

Miss Martian escapes the net using her Heat Vision and tackles Supergirl.

"I got this," said Supergirl, wrestling with the martian. "You guys go get Ivy."

Batgirl looks at Bumblebee and asks, "Ready to get back on the Batgirl Express?"

"Just don't move around too crazy," said Bumblebee.

Batgirl gently picks up Bumblebee and places her on her shoulder for safety. Batgirl and Katana started running back inside while Supergirl deals with Miss Martian.

"You sure we can't talk this out, Miss Martian?" asked Supergirl, pleading not to fight.

Miss Martian answers with Heat Vision. Supergirl dodged it.

"Fine. Have it your way," said Supergirl.

* * *

Batgirl and Katana run to the cafeteria only to see that Lady Shiva and Big Barda leaving. Big Barda was carrying a still unconscious Ivy on her shoulder.

"Let her go!" Batgirl demanded.

"You want a fight? Fine!" Big Barda said angrily, dropping Ivy.

Big Barda charges at Batgirl with her hands tight around her Mega-Rod, ready to smash.

"Looks like Batgirl Express is about to be run over by the Big Barda Express," Bumblebee said with fear.

Big Barda started swinging. Batgirl started dodging and flipping. Bumblebee tried so hard to hang on to Batgirl's shoulder, not wishing to fall off and be a bug on the floor again.

With Batgirl and her tiny passenger occupied, Katana is the only one left to get Ivy back. To do that, she had to face off against Lady Shiva. Katana was about to draw her sword when Lady Shiva spoke.

"Oh, a sword, really? What, are you scared you can't take me on hand-to-hand?" Shiva taunted.

"Actually, no, I'm not afraid to do just that," Katana said confidently, removing her hand from her scabbard.

Katana and Shiva bow before getting into their battle stances. They charge at each other and start throwing punches and kicks at each other. They repeatedly block each other's attacks, and doing so with agility, quick reflexes, and grace. No matter what they do, whether they try a roundhouse kick or a sweep kick, they keep dodging or blocking each other.

They even tried a back-flip kick at the same time, which only ended with the bottom of their shoes hitting each other. They both ended their flips with clean landings.

"You're good," Lady Shiva complimented.

"Thank you," said Katana.

"But I'm better," Lady Shiva bragged.

"That remains to be seen," said Katana.

Katana and Lady Shiva continue exchanging swift chops and high kicks. Neither one could hit the other. They keep blocking and dodging each other. After blocks Katana's next punch, Lady Shiva kicks Katana in the stomach. Lady Shiva runs on the lockers and leaps towards Katana with a flying kick. Katana leans back far to dodge the kick. After Lady Shiva landed, Katana kicks her in the back. Shiva's face hits the lockers and she falls down unconscious.

"We should spar more often," said Katana.

Batgirl was still busy avoiding Big Barda. She grapples to the ceiling and then throws an non-lethal explosive Batarang. Big Barda whacks it, but the impact of her Mega-Rod only caused the Batarang to detonate, sending her flying across the floor.

"RAAAAAARRRGGGH!" Big Barda yelled angrily.

"Hey, Barda!" Katana shouted. "My sword versus your Mega-Rod."

"Ha! As if your tin knife can stop my Mega-Rod," Big Barda bragged.

Batgirl lands on the ground again. She checks on Bumblebee, who looked like she was getting carsick.

"I think the Batgirl Express might be unhealthy for me," said Bumblebee.

"Well, it's either lose your lunch or be squeezed into a pulp by Katana. Your pick," said Batgirl.

Bumblebee responds by purposely passing out on Batgirl's hand. Batgirl just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Katana was clashing weapons with Big Barda. Any sword would've been broken after one hit from Big Barda's Mega-Rod, but Katana's blade was special. For one thing, it doesn't break easily. Big Barda was too reliant on brute strength, which gives Katana the advantage of using her speed and agility. She swings high and low very fast as well as dodges some of Big Barda's swing.

"Hold still so I can smash you!" Big Barda shouted.

"Hey, remember that move you wanted me to teach you?" Katana asked.

"What?" Big Barda asked, confused.

With Big Barda distracted by thinking, Katana trips her with a sweeping low kick.

"That move," said Katana.

Katana kicks the Mega-Rod away and points her sword at her friend, forcing her not the stand up. A dart hits Big Barda on the shoulder, causing her to sleep.

"Tranquilizer dart," Batgirl explained. "It should keep her out long enough for us to keep her contained until we cure her."

"You were awesome, Katana," said Bumblebee, who was sitting on Batgirl's shoulder.

"Thank you," said Katana.

Supergirl shows up carrying an unconscious Miss Martian.

"May have hit her too hard on the head," Supergirl said, feeling bad for hurting her friend.

"Let's get these guys contained so we can ask them some questions," said Batgirl.

* * *

Lady Shiva, Big Barda, Catwoman, Hawkgirl, and Miss Martian wake up to find themselves tied up and cuffed in chairs. Miss Martian cuffs were Anti-Martian cuffs, preventing her from using her powers.

"Contingencies? Seriously, Batgirl?" Katana questioned her friend.

"Hey, we needed it now," said Batgirl.

"But you didn't bother to tell us?" Katana asked.

"If I tell you, and if you were mind-controlled, you could've used them against me and our friends," Batgirl argued.

"This is a breach of trust, Batgirl," said Katana. "Friends shouldn't do this to one another."

"Hey, if I didn't have any contingencies planned, Miss Martian here would be using her powers on us right now," said Batgirl.

Bumblebee, sitting on Supergirl's shoulder, was covering her ears because all the shouting was too much for her.

"Okay, you two. That's enough," said Supergirl, ending the fight. "Now, while I am also against this choice of action by Batgirl..."

Supergirl glared at Batgirl, who could only shoot a sheepish smile at her.

"We have to focus on what's important," Supergirl continued. "We have to find out where Lena is hiding the rest of our friends."

"Agreed," Ivy said, having just woken up from unconsciousness to hear the argument. "And can you guys stop shouting? My head hurts."

"We're so glad you're up, Ivy. We need everyone ready for the next fight," said Supergirl.

"Five up, two still missing the party," said Bumblebee. "When's Wondy coming back?"

"Once she's finished protecting her home from Lena's evil plan," Supergirl answered.

The five girls face their tied-up classmates. They keep trying to escape, but they made sure their bonds were tight, especially Barda's considering she has super strength.

"Let me out of here!" Big Barda yelled.

"Not yet," said Batgirl. "First, you have to tell us where Lena is."

"And why would we do that?!" Hawkgirl asked angrily.

Poison Ivy remembered how Starfire saved everyone from the influence of the Red Krpytomite. She whispers the plan to Batgirl.

"Because it would make us so angry if you tell us where she is," Batgirl said, pretending to be very angry.

"She's in an underground lair that is accessible through a warehouse at the docks," Catwoman answered.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Batgirl. "Okay, girls, let's go. The rest of you, stay here."

"But what about dinner?" Big Barda asked.

"You do not want to see Big Barda when she doesn't get her mashed potatoes," said Lady Shiva.

Batgirl changes her command. "Okay, girls, let's feed them and then we go."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Metropolis, Harley was still looking for Batgirl. She was now checking the park. She heard a voice behind the bushes. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't Batgirl. It was Riddler, mumbling riddles to himself.

"Hey, Riddler. Whatcha doing?" asked Harley.

"Thinking of romantic riddles that shine like pearls, soon to be pitched for the lovely Batgirl," Riddler rhymed dreamily.

"Ha! Your chances of dating her is about as big as Bats having a real sense of humor," said Harley.

"As a matter of fact, she can be sunny, and can be quite funny. I've seen it," said Riddler.

"Speaking of Batsy, have you seen her?" asked Harley.

"Sadly, no," said Riddler. "Say, if you find her in the mist, will you give her this?"

Riddler gave Harley a love note for Batgirl.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, your beauty is like sharp teeth that chew," Harley read. She started laughing hysterically. "Yeah, sure. Like _that'll_ impress, Batgirl."

Harley throws the note away as she continues to search for Batgirl.

* * *

Batgirl was currently packing up Bumblebee's gadgets to take to the battle. Among her gadgets were her Spring-Loaded Boots, Weapon Homing Device, and Heat Vision Amplifiers, which she submitted for Weaponomics and got a passing grade for.

"Katana really likes the Homing Device. She's been asking me if she can keep it," said Bumblebee. "I'm thinking about saying yes today."

"Well, we're still fighting our super friends so we need to be extra prepared," said Batgirl.

"Like the contingencies?" Katana questioned.

"Are we really gonna talk about this again?" Batgirl asked. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll scrub the contingency plans completely afterwards."

"That won't change the fact that you made plans to hurt your own friends," said Katana.

"Not hurt. Just neutralize," said Batgirl.

Bumblebee covers her ears, preferring not to listen to another shouting contest between her friends.

"Batgirl, friends are supposed to trust each other, rely on each other. We're not supposed to plan on turning on them," said Katana.

"Sorry, Batgirl, but I agree with Katana," said Supergirl.

"Look, Katana, I know that this is wrong, but it's called preparing for every situation," said Batgirl.

"Because the big guy from Gotham taught you that?" Katana questioned. "You know you don't have to be exactly like him, Batgirl. Unlike him, you have no trouble making friends. You help your friends, keep them safe, protect them, support them, and always have their backs. You don't plan contingencies behind their back. It's wrong and quite unfriendly. We're fighting Lena Luthor, so I'm going to let this slide. But once we're done, we're gonna need to discuss our friendship."

Katana walks away and leaves the room. Batgirl can only ponder over Katana's words.

Fortunately, Wonder Woman has returned.

"Hey, Wondy," Supergirl greeted her, giving her Amazonian friend a hug. "How'd it go in Themyscira."

"Terrible. Lena already got to my mother and her army. They threw me in prison," said Wonder Woman. "But Ares helped me escape, and he's keeping the Amazons busy. Good thing, too. Amazons are some of the toughest warriors in the world."

"We're just glad you're back, Wonder Woman," said Batgirl.

"By the way, what's wrong with Katana?" asked Wonder Woman. "She looked troubled."

Batgirl looks away so Wonder Woman can't see the ashamed look on her face.

"Never mind that," said Batgirl. "We have to hurry. It's almost night and Lena'll be unleashing her plan by then. So... Supergirl, can I say it?"

"Go ahead," said Supergirl.

"Get your cape on and let's take flight," Batgirl ordered.

 **Notes:**

 **\- I know Batgirl planning contingencies is Batman-like, but I guess I made it clear that this isn't as sugarcoated as the series itself. Still, I'm trying not to go overboard.**

 **\- Harley'll be reunited with her friends in the next chapter. Although, she won't be happy to see Batgirl.**


	6. Chapter 6: Supergirl

**We're heading to the big fight, folks. The Super Seven (that's the best I got) vs. Lena Luthor... and other brainwashed students of Super Hero High. I'll admit that the road getting there wasn't smooth, but I try my best. But we're still in Chapter 6 so it's safe to say that the fight doesn't end here. Supergirl is getting the spotlight here, so...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: SUPERGIRL**

Supergirl and Wonder Woman fly to the docks while Batgirl, Katana, Poison Ivy, and Bumblebee ride in Batgirl's Mobile HQ. Batgirl instructed Katana to give Bumblebee something special that will help her in the coming fight.

"Batgirl wasn't able to fully repair your pack to help you grow back to normal size, but this should enable you to fly, at least," Katana said as she outfitted Bumblebee with her sort-of repaired battery back.

"Well, at least I won't always be stuck on the floor," said Bumblebee.

"You don't have to do this, you know," said Katana.

"Yes, I do. You guys need everyone for this," said Bumblebee. "I won Hero of the Year like this, remember? I'm not gonna be afraid, not again."

"As I told Jessica, it's okay to be afraid. What matters is we rise above that fear," said Batgirl.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little afraid," Bumblebee admitted.

Supergirl and Wonder Woman have arrived at the docks. All they have to do now is wait for the Mobile HQ to show up with their friends. Supergirl notices that Wonder Woman was feeling down, so she decided to talk to her.

"We'll save Themyscira, Wonder Woman, I promise," said Supergirl.

"It's not just my home I'm worried about. I'm worried about my friends and the world," said Wonder Woman. "I know we can win this, but, honestly, I'm scared."

"Hey, I'm scared too," said Supergirl. "Lena has who knows how much Kryptonite down there and I could be defeated as easily as just throwing one of those things at me. But here I am, ready to fight for my home. Lena can throw all the Kryptonite she has at me, but I'm never gonna give up. I'm gonna fight and give it all I have."

"You truly are your cousin's cousin," Wonder Woman said, smiling.

"Just being a good friend," said Supergirl.

The Mobile HQ finally shows up. The rest of the girls exit. Batgirl was equipping herself with as much as she can carry, which included her contingency plans.

"Don't judge me," said Batgirl. "Not yet at least."

"HEY, BATS!"

That high-pitched yell came from none other than Harley Quinn, who finally found her target. Batgirl. The clown rushes at the masked vigilante and swings her mallet at her, but Batgirl dodges it, causing Harley to stumble forward out of control until she slipped and fell.

"Ouch!" Harley cried. "You hurt my hiney."

"Harley, now is not the time for petty fighting," said Batgirl. "We have a real fight to get to. Metropolis, the whole world is counting on us."

"You left me tied up in a chair and took my mallet from me!" Harley shouted.

"Well, you got it back," said Batgirl.

Harley continued shouting and swinging. Batgirl had to duck and flip to avoid getting hit.

"Should we do something?" Ivy asked.

"Batgirl's got this," said Bumblebee.

Batgirl, indeed, got this. After dodging Harley's next swing, she swipes the mallet away from her and trips Harley using the opposite end.

"Get over it, Harley," said Batgirl. "We don't have time for this nonsense. Lena Luthor is about to turn the entire city into her personal playground, and you want to waste your time trying to hit me?"

"I see you still haven't taken that chill pill," Harley joked.

Batgirl helps Harley up and gives her back her mallet.

"Listen, Harley. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior on the battlefield," Batgirl said seriously. "Right now, I need you to focus on using this mallet to pound Lena. We can settle our little dispute afterwards."

"She's still angry," Ivy whispered to Katana.

"I can hear you," said Batgirl.

* * *

The seven supers enter the warehouse that was supposedly on top of Lena's new lair. There was a jazzy neon sign that says "Lena' New Evil Lair" with an arrow pointing at a super obvious button that obviously sends the very obvious platform down below to Lena's underground base.

"I sense a trap," said Batgirl.

"We'll just have to risk it," said Supergirl.

"You said that when Lena had her super-power-dampening machine," Batgirl reminded.

"What? Do you want to switch clothes again?" asked Supergirl.

"No thanks," said Batgirl.

"You guys switched clothes once?" Ivy asked.

"Not important," said Batgirl.

The girls step on the hatch and push the button on the wall. The platform descends slowly to the underground lair. Bumblebee whistles. Ivy pets a flower. Batgirl plays a game on her call bracelet. Supergirl hums "Get Your Cape On." Wonder Woman shines her shield. Harley balances her mallet on her hand. Katana meditates.

"This is the slowest elevator in the universe," said Supergirl. "And as a girl who's been in 12 different planets, I mean it literally."

Five minutes later, the platform finally reaches the bottom. Harley was already napping on Batgirl's shoulder. She shakes her awake so they can move forward.

"Ew. This place is gross," said Supergirl, noticing the rusty metal of the corridor ahead.

"Well, Lena's more focused on taking over the world than maintaining sanitation," said Batgirl.

Suddenly, the lights go out. Everyone started panicking, except for Batgirl, who was trying to stop everyone from panicking. When the lights came back on, Supergirl was alone.

"Guys! Guys! Girls!" Supergirl called.

Supergirl tried to use her super hearing, but all she got was a high-pitched noise that threatens to damage her ears.

An evil laugh was heard through the speakers. It was Lena.

 _"Hello, Supergirl," Lena said._

"Lena!" Supergirl said with contempt. "What did you do to my friends?"

 _"They're in my lab, ready for dinner. Tonight's special: Red Kryptomite with a pinch of Black," said Lena._

"Let them go! This is between you and me!" Supergirl shouted.

 _"Oh, we'll get there soon," said Lena. "But first, shall we play a game?"_

"I don't have time for this," said Supergirl.

Supergirl starts flying through the corridor, only to run into an electric force field, shocking her.

 _"Quite the shock, don't you think?" Lena quipped._

 _"Hey! Jokes are my thing!" Harley reacted._

 _"Shut it, clown!" Lena yelled. "Anyway, where were we? Oh, yes. Supergirl. You have to survive my Corridor of Doom. I'll be unleashing one of my special Kryptomites and I'll send one of your friends to help you."_

"I'm not playing your game, Lena," said Supergirl.

 _"Oh, but you must," said Lena. "If you don't, then you can't save your friends. Be glad I'm giving you a fighting chance."_

"Fine," Supergirl gave in. "I'll play your game. But my friends better be safe."

* * *

Supergirl slowly hovers across the corridor, waiting for the game to start. The door to the next part of the corridor closes, which means the test begins now.

An orange Kryptomite shows up, along with Batgirl.

"Batgirl, you're okay!" Supergirl said happily.

Supergirl was gonna run in for a hug, but Batgirl distances herself from the Girl of Steel.

"I don't trust you," said Batgirl.

"But it's me. Supergirl. Your friend," said Supergirl.

"Stay back, Kryptonian," Batgirl warned, holding a red solar grenade. "Once this blows up, your powers will be weakened."

The Orange Kryptomite laughs, enjoying the show. Its effect on Batgirl is working like a charm. The vigilante's paranoia has been increased to an 11.

"Barbara, please, listen to me," Supergirl pleaded.

"How do you know my secret identity?" Batgirl asked. "What else do you know about me?"

"That you're my friend," said Supergirl.

"Liar," said Batgirl.

Batgirl activates the grenade and throw it at Supergirl, dampening her powers. Supergirl lies on the ground, weakened.

"Don't even bother getting up," said Batgirl. "I have another one."

"Batgirl, please, stop," Supergirl pleaded. "I know we were all harsh on you when you told us about your contingency plans. We told you that it was wrong and it was a breach of friendship. While I still think that's true, we wrong about the reason you did it. We thought you did it because of paranoia, but I see now that you did it out of friendship. Should something bad happen, you didn't want anything bad to happen to us or to anyone we might hurt. I get it now. You don't want to hurt anyone. You just want to protect your friends. Ask yourself. If I am bad and you're trying to stop me, why are you doing?"

"To... to... to protect my friends," said Batgirl.

Batgirl closes her eyes and shakes her head after feeling a funny feeling in her head. When she opened her eyes, she snapped out of it. She offers Supergirl a hand and helps her stand up.

Supergirl smashes the orange Kryptomite so it can't do any more damage. Batgirl, however, was snatched by a claw coming out of the wall.

"Batgirl! No!" Supergirl cried.

 _"Well done, Supergirl. You made it past round one," said Lena. "Now, on to the next round."_

* * *

Supergirl hovers slowly further into the corridor, until another door closed in front of her. Wonder Woman shows up along with a blue Kryptomite.

"A Blue Confusion Kryptomite... great," Supergirl complained.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? I am so confused," Wonder Woman babbled, confused. "And what am I wearing?"

Supergirl decides to smash the Blue Kryptomite, but when she tried to, the force field protecting it shocked her.

 _"I figured you'd try that after the first one, so I equipped the Blue Krpytomite with a force field," said Lena, laughing evilly._

Supergirl changes tactics. "Wonder Woman, listen to me..."

"Wonder Woman? What kind of a name is Wonder Woman?" Wonder Woman asked, still confused. "And why do I have this piece of rope?"

"It's the Lass of Truth," said Supergirl. "Whoever you rope is forced to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

Supergirl puts the Lass of Truth around her.

"Ask me anything," said Supergirl.

"Who are you?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Kara Zor-El," Supergirl answered. "But you can call me Supergirl."

"What kind of a name is Supergirl?" asked Wonder Woman.

"It's my superhero name. It's who you are too. A superhero," said Supergirl.

"You mean the saving-cats-from-trees, saving-people-in-a-bus-that-is-about-to-fall-off-a-bridge kind of hero?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes," said Supergirl.

"But why am I a hero? I am so confused," asked Wonder Woman.

"You are Wonder Woman, a symbol of hope," said Supergirl. "You came to our school confused and lost, but you had friends who helped you fit in. When I came to Super Hero High, I was confused and lost, but you helped me fit in too. We're best friends. We always will be. No matter how confused we are of how our lives are now, we always have each other to remind us that we can rely on one another."

Wonder Woman gets a split-second headache and then finally snapped out of it.

"You're wrong, Supergirl. It's _you_ who is the symbol of hope," said Wonder Woman.

Once Wonder Woman untied Supergirl, a giant claw came out of the wall and dragged Wonder Woman in. Supergirl couldn't catch her before the hole closed.

"No!" Supergirl cried.

 _"I admit. That was impressive... if barf-worthy," said Lena, pretending to barf. "Final round, Supergirl. Let's see if you can handle it."_

* * *

Same as before, Supergirl hovers across the corridor until a door closes, preventing her from advancing. The next Kryptomite is a yellow one, encased in super-proof glass. This was proven when Supergirl to break it with her fists and her Heat Vision, only to fail both times. Bumblebee was tossed out of a hole and onto the floor.

"Yellow means fear, which means... oh no," Supergirl said, knowing what's gonna happen.

Bumblebee wakes up and sees Supergirl. She immediately crawls backwards in fear, fearing the presence of someone bigger than her.

"Stay away! Stay away from me!" Bumblebee begged, scared.

"Bumblebee, it's okay. No is going to hurt you," said Supergirl.

"No! Don't come near!" Bumblebee continued to beg with fear in her eyes and voice. "Don't touch me! Don't step on me! Please, leave me alone!"

Supergirl was starting to get annoyed by Lena's game. It's hard to take her friends' behaviors seriously when she knows that it's the Krpytomites affecting them. But she couldn't take this lightly. She needed to take this seriously, as if Bumblebee is really afraid of her.

"Look, Bumblebee, I know you're scared. Anyone in your place would be. The thought that anything can hurt you is frightening," said Supergirl. "But fear shouldn't pull you down too low. It's supposed to help you rise up to any challenge. You're not a coward, Bumblebee. You're a hero. Heroes don't let fear get in their way. Don't forget that you won Hero of the Year because you fought evil despite being small. As they say, big things come in small packages."

Supergirl extends her hand forward, waiting for Bumblebee to either hop on or at least touch her finger for a friendly "handshake." Bumblebee, snapping out of the yellow Kryptomite's effects, steps forward and touches Supergirl's finger as a sign of trust. The two friends smile at each other.

 _"Congratulations, Supergirl," said Lena. "You made it to the final round. Now, on to the next game."_

Bumblebee quickly hops on to Supergirl's hand for protection. Supergirl faces the camera and says...

"No more games, Lena. I want my friends released."

 _"Oh, but the games are just getting started," said Lena._

A hatch in the wall opens and giant claw shows up, snatching Supergirl, causing her to drop Bumblebee. The claw's tips were coated in Kryptonite, weakening Supergirl so she can't escape. She is dragged into the hole and it closes up.

* * *

Supergirl gets dropped into a super-proof glass cage. The cage was hooked up to some kind of machine. Through the glass, she can see Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Katana, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn trapped in glass cages of their own. She can also see power-dampening pods containing the rest of their friends. The empty sixth glass cage was empty, until Bumblebee was dropped in.

"Guys! Are you okay?" asked Supergirl.

"Better now that you're here," said Batgirl. "Oh, and sorry about the red solar grenade."

"Don't worry. It was the Kryptomite," said Supergirl.

Lena's evil laughter was heard again. She was coming down from above in her Lexosuit. She descends from the giant suit of armor and walks towards the other glass cage connected to the machine.

"What is that thing?" Bumblebee asked

Lena prepares to explain. "This is..."

"A machine designed to transfer Supergirl's Kryptonian DNA into yours, thus giving you the powers of a Kryptonian," Batgirl interrupted.

"Wh-Wha... How did you know that?" Lena asked, angry that she was robbed of a villainous monologue.

"I hacked into your super encrypted file before we got here," said Batgirl.

"Well, bravo to you, Bratgirl," Lena said disrespectfully. "Let me just cut to the rest. Once I have Supergirl's powers, you'll all be powerless to stop me. And the best part, we're live on TV."

Everyone faces the ledge on the wall where Kryptomites are recording everything live via cameras.

"I'm gonna make all of Metropolis watch as I destroy Super Hero High's greatest heroes," Lena continued.

"But what happened to the whole using-us-as-mind-controlled-puppets plan?" asked Batgirl.

"Oh, I'm still planning on doing that," said Lena. "I'm just gonna destroy you, Supergirl, and Katana. The rest will all be under my control!" Cue evil laughter.

"You won't get away with this, Lena!" Wonder Woman said.

"Oh, but I already have," said Lena.

Lena steps into the glass cage and activates the machine. Supergirl shouts in pain as the machine sucks all of her power out of her. Her powers have been transferred to Lena, who also screams because of how much the process hurts.

Once the machine stopped, both glass cages open. Supergirl gets up and was about to fly towards her friends, only to land hard on the ground when she tried to fly.

"My powers... they're gone," said Supergirl.

Suddenly, she gets hit with Heat Vision. It came from Lena, who now has Kryptonian powers.

"Yes, and they're now all mine," said Lena.

"Holy mother of nature," Ivy cried, worried.

 **Notes:**

 **\- Why is Lena broadcasting this? Well, a certain someone in Metropolis is gonna be in for a big surprise.**

 **\- The red solar grenade was an idea from the video game, Injustice 2.**


	7. Chapter 7: Batgirl

**Harley Quinn, check. Poison Ivy, check. Wonder Woman, check. Bumblebee, check. Katana, check. Supergirl, check. All that's left now is a Batgirl-centric chapter. This is the final chapter, so prepare for the final battle. Lena has Kryptonian powers, and Supergirl is now human. All of Metropolis is watching. Can the heroes win this fight?**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: BATGIRL**

In the Gordon residence, Jim was having a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Someone knocked on the door. He opens it and sees someone he hasn't seen in a long time. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see this someone.

"Sarah," Jim said.

"Jim," Sarah greeted.

"Babs told me that you were coming," said Jim.

"Well, I wouldn't miss my little girl's birthday," said Sarah.

"You missed last year's," Jim reminded her.

"I know and I'm sorry about that," said Sarah.

"Barbara is angry, Sarah. She's been angry all day," said Jim. "Believe me, I understand what it feels like to be worried knowing your daughter wants to be a superhero..."

"And now she's Batgirl," said Sarah. "And to be honest, I was scared at first, but after hearing about all she's done, I couldn't help but feel proud. It made me think that I was wrong. No, it made me _realize_ that I was wrong to not come with you two here to Metropolis."

"And now you want to change your mind?" asked Jim.

"Depends on how my visit goes," said Sarah. "So, may I see my daughter?"

Jim looks over his ex-wife's shoulder to see Batgirl on TV. Sarah turns around and sees her daughter in a glass cage, along with her friends.

* * *

Supergirl lies on the ground, too weak to move because of Lena's Heat Vision. Lena grabs Supergirl and throws her across the room, testing her super strength.

"Man, I feel super!" Lena said.

"Please, no more," Supergirl begged, feeling beat up.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Supergirl," said Lena.

Batgirl started to panic. Since banging on the glass is not gonna work, she starts using her brain. Her utility belt. Lena didn't even bother to take it off her before locking her up. _Moron_ , she thought. Taking out her Electric Batarang, she shorts out the cell's circuitry. This causes the glass cage to open, freeing her.

"Hey, Lena!" Batgirl shouted. "You want a real fight? Try me."

"A real fight? Ha! You don't even have powers," said Lena.

"Neither do I. And Harley," Katana said.

"And me," said Catwoman.

"And me," said Shiva.

"Yawn!" Lena interrupted.

Lena fires Heat Vision at Batgirl. Batgirl flips out of the way and then throws an Explosive Batarang at Lena. She catches it and throws it at Supergirl. Supergirl barely jumped out of the way when it exploded.

"No!" Batgirl cried.

Batgirl runs towards Supergirl, only for Lena to use her super speed to get in the way, literally. Batgirl tried using a sweep kick, but Lena didn't budge. Lena simply smacks Batgirl, sending her flying far away.

"You're overmatched, Batgirl," said Lena. "You think you can take on me alone?"

"No, I'm not planning on taking you alone," Batgirl said.

With one Electric Batarang, Batgirl frees Wonder Woman, Katana, Poison Ivy, Bumblebee, and Harley Quinn from their cages. Batgirl disables the power source the keeps the power-dampening pods active, freeing the rest of her classmates.

"Oh, yeah! Out of the cage and back into the spotlight!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered.

"Thanks, Batgirl," said Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz).

"Good to be out of that pod. My shoulders were aching," said Thunder.

"And my legs were just aching to run," said Flash.

"Time for the big chill, Lena," said Frost.

Lena wasn't intimidated, however. She claps her hands together really hard, creating a thundering shake and blowing everyone away, literally.

Flash gets up fast and runs after Lena. Lena runs away at super speed. The two chase each other around the lair. Flash was catching up to Lena, but she plays dirty and trips him while they were running on the ceiling, causing him to fall.

Starfire shoots Starbolts, but Lena dodges every single one with her speed. She then hits Starfire with Heat Vision.

Cyborg fires his Pulse Cannon, but Lena just keeps on running. One of Cyborg's errant blasts hits Cheetah.

"Sorry," Cyborg apologized.

Cheetah growled angrily, until Lena knocked her out with an uppercut.

Lena speeds up towards Cyborg and uses Heat Vision up-close, dismantling him. His arms and legs were damaged and separated from his body.

"No arms. No legs. What are the odds?" Cyborg joked.

Mera summons water from below and creates a tidal wave. She sends it towards Lena, but she simply runs through it and punches Mera, knocking her out.

Green Lantern creates a giant hand with her ring and grabs Lena, trying to keep her contained. Lena breaks out easily and uses Heat Vision to take out Green Lantern.

Frost fires an ice blast and freezes Lena, encasing her in ice.

"Well, that was a cold finish," Harley joked.

"And just in time for winter," said Frost.

However, Lena started melting the ice with her Heat Vision, breaking free.

"Having super powers is a blast!" Lena said.

Thunder and Lightning tried to combine their powers. Thunder causes a small quake, while Lightning adds electricity to the quake. Lena gets shocked, but she shakes it off. She takes out both of them with one punch each.

Lena fires Heat Vision at Frost. Frost tries to use an ice wall to protect herself, but failed. She gets hit by the hot beam.

Star Sapphire uses her ring to trap Lena in a pink box. Lena breaks out with a couple of strong punches. She takes flight and tackles Star Sapphire to a wall.

"Yo, Lena! Let's see if you can handle my wild side," said Beast Boy, transforming into a tiger.

Beast Boy pounces, but Lena simply knocks him down by pinching his nose.

All of Lena's escaped prisoners are down and out, except for Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Katana, and Bumblebee. Both Ivy and Harley helped carry an injured Supergirl away from Lena.

"All of your friends couldn't stop me. What makes you think you can, Batgirl?" Lena questioned.

"Because we never give up," said Batgirl. "We're gonna fight until we beat you. We're never gonna stop."

"You say it, girl," said Bumblebee.

"Girls, give her everything you got," Batgirl ordered. "I'm gonna go get a little surprise for her."

Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Katana, and Bumblebee advance towards Lena. Supergirl stayed behind to wake up her unconscious friends. Batgirl grapples a green Kryptomite.

Wonder Woman fights Lena up-close. Bumblebee shoots her with her energy stingers. Katana uses her sword to deflect Lena's Heat Vision back at her. Ivy ties up Lena's arms and legs with her vines. Harley jumps high with her mallet in hand.

"Eat mallet, Leenie!" Harley shouted.

Harley whacks Lena in the stomach, but unfortunately, Harley's mallet broke.

"NOOOOOO!" Harley cried out. "You'll pay for that."

Harley takes out her boxing glove gun and punches Lena in the face with it. While it caused mild discomfort to her nose, Lena was still unaffected.

Lena breaks out of the vines and uses her super speed to her advantage. She kicks Katana down to the ground. She ties up Ivy in her own vines. She hits Harley in the noggin with the head of her own mallet, knocking her out.

Bumblebee shoots her energy stingers at Lena, but she feels nothing. She pretended to yawn to look bored. She grabs Bumblebee out of the air and squeezes her hard.

"Nothing but a little pest, you are," said Lena.

"Hey!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Wonder Woman hits Lena in the face with her shield, knocking her down. Bumblebee falls too, hurt by Lena's squeezing.

"Hey, Lena! Dinner is served!" Batgirl quipped, throwing the green Kryptomite at the power-hungry megalomaniac.

Lena grabs the Green Kryptomite before it hits her face. To the shock of everyone, it wasn't affecting her. Lena using her Heat Vision on Wonder Woman, who tried to block it with her shield.

"You think I was stupid enough to come up with this plan and not account for a Kryptonian's weakness?" Lena said menacingly. "My suit is designed to make me immune to Kryptonite. You can throw any color at me and they won't do a thing."

"Okay, I guess you are that smart," said Batgirl, bummed that her Kryptonite plan failed.

Wonder Woman fights Lena up-close again. Lena manages to take Wonder Woman's shield away from her and then uses her Heat Vision again, sending Wonder Woman crashing to the wall.

"You're all alone, Batgirl," said Lena. "Tell me. What can you do? Throw your little toys at me? I have Supergirl's powers. I bypassed her weakness. I am indestructible."

"You're right," Batgirl admitted. "I can't win this fight."

"Now stand still so I can vaporize you easily for the cameras," said Lena.

"You didn't let me finish," said Batgirl. "You're right. I can't win this fight. You have superpowers and a mind full of vengeance. I'm just a girl in a costume with a bunch of toys. But just because I can't win this fight, it doesn't mean I'm giving up. I'm gonna fight, but I don't have to win. I can't win. But I'm gonna fight. You have everything you need to win today, but just because I can't win this fight, it doesn't mean you have to..."

"Can we skip the hero speech? You're making me bored," Lena complained.

Batgirl throws a Batarang and hits the red light powering Lena's anti-Kryptonite suit. She then fires a dart at Lena. It hits her and actually penetrates her indestructible skin. While Lena was busy feeling the effects, Batgirl throws a Batarang at the power-swapping machine, turning it on. She fires a Batarang at the ceiling and swings forward. She kicks Lena and pushes her into one of the glass cages. She then snags Supergirl's cape with her Grapple Gun and drags her into the other glass cage.

"Was that necessary?" Supergirl questioned, unhappy about being dragged by the cap.

"Sorry," Batgirl apologized.

Batgirl quickly closes the glass cages. She starts transferring Lena's powers back to Supergirl. She then attaches a dozen Explosive Batarangs on the machine. They blink red, ready to detonate. All Batgirl needed was to push the button, but not yet.

Once the power transference is complete, Supergirl walks out of the glass cage with no signs of weakness. When she floated a few feet off the ground, she smiled.

"My powers are back!" Supergirl said happily.

"And now... to make sure you keep them," Batgirl said, detonating the Explosive Batarangs.

The Explosive Batarangs destroy the machine. Supergirl saved Lena before she was caught in the explosion.

* * *

Back at Jim Gordon's home, he and his ex-wife Sarah witnessed what their daughter did. Distracting the enemy with a speech in order to come up with an ingenious plan, they were impressed.

"That's our girl," said Sarah, feeling proud of her daughter.

"She'd be happy to hear you say that," said Jim.

* * *

Supergirl drops Lena nonchalantly to the floor. Her wig fell off, but she grabbed it and put it on again.

"But how is this happening?" asked Lena, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"I said that neither of us are winning this fight," Batgirl reminded her. "But I didn't say anything about Supergirl winning this fight."

"It's over, Lena," said Supergirl.

"No, not yet!" Lena growled.

Lena hops into her Lexosuit and shots a Kryptonite blast at Supergirl, weakening her. Lena's not going to stop. Batgirl slides underneath and in between the Lexosuit's legs and throws three Explosive Batarangs at its back. She detonates them and destroys the Lexosuit, only to be caught in the blast.

"Batgirl!" Everyone cried.

The collapsed remains of the Lexosuit were all that was seen after the smoke of the explosion cleared. No Batgirl in sight. All the heroes gasped in horror, fearing the worst.

Refusing to believe in the worst, Bumblebee flies into the wreckage, hoping to find her. Fortunately, a black glove surfaces from the wreckage, followed by another. A redhead in a dark blue hood emerged from the pile of metal.

"I'm okay," Batgirl said, giving her friends a thumbs-up.

* * *

Jim and Sarah feared the worst when they saw their own daughter caught in the explosion, only to sigh with relief upon the sight of Batgirl clawing her way out of the remains of the Lexosuit. She was covered in soot, but she was, more or less, unharmed.

"I am so talking to her about this," said Sarah.

"But you're proud of her?" asked Jim.

"Of course I am," said Sarah.

* * *

Later that evening, the Double Dare Twins were in an apartment counting the cash they've been paid with by Lena Luthor for their assistance in her evil plans. They heard a knock on the door. Margot answers it. She is greeted by Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Katana, and Bumblebee.

"Busted," Margot said, bummed.

Batgirl quickly cuffs Margot. Supergirl zooms into the room and quickly cuffs Aliki.

"Aw, nuts," Alicki said, bummed.

* * *

Later that night, Batgirl was asleep in her bed. She needed it. After finding a cure for her brainwashed friends, she opted to sleep early. It has been an exhausting evening for her, physically and emotionally. She had to endanger herself to save Supergirl and she had to give a rousing heroic speech that was more than just a distraction.

Suddenly, the Save the Day alarm sounded. She got dressed and jumped into action, only to notice that her friends are not in their beds.

"Odd," said Batgirl.

Batgirl investigates the school for intruders. She detected presence in the cafeteria. Once she opened the door, she gets into her battle stance.

The lights turn on and...

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Batgirl!"

All of the students and staff of Super Hero High are there to celebrate her birthday, along with her father. There were streamers, balloons, presents, cake, and many more. There was a banner that says:

HAPPY SWEET 16, BATGIRL!

"Happy Birthday, Babs," Jim greeted her.

"Thanks, dad," Batgirl said, hugging her father.

"Actually, this wasn't may idea," said Jim.

"Then whose is it?" asked Batgirl.

Jim asks the students to make room so his daughter can see the mastermind behind the surprise. Sarah Essen, Batgirl's mother.

"Happy birthday, dear," said Sarah, approaching her daughter to hug.

Batgirl, however, refused to come closer.

"After deciding not to show up at my birthday last year, you think you can just pop in here and I'll welcome you with open arms?" Batgirl questioned.

"Barbara, I know I wasn't a very good mother. But I'm here now," said Sarah. "I've read all of the reports about you. I've heard about and seen your heroics on television. I couldn't just ignore the fact that my daughter is a superhero who is saving many lives. I had to come here to make amends."

"And throwing me this midnight birthday party was your idea of a first step?" Batgirl questioned.

"Barbara, you're my daughter. I am always gonna care for you," said Sarah. "Yes, I chose not to come with you and your father here to Metropolis because I didn't want to be a part of your dangerous life, but I want that second chance, if you'll give it to me."

Batgirl pondered for a moment.

"Well, okay, just this one night," said Batgirl.

Sarah hugged her daugther. Batgirl didn't want it, but she hugged her back anyway. Baby steps and all that, she thought.

"Time to blow the birthday candle, birthday girl," said Wonder Woman.

Batgirl closes her eyes and makes a wish. Before she can blow out the candles, she felt something strange. She takes out her Batarang and jabs it into the cake, confusing everyone. She then blows out the candles. Everyone clapped, despite being confused.

Harley's jaw dropped.

"But... but... but..."

"You rigged my cake to blow up," Batgirl said. "Nice try, Harley."

"And the Batarang?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Frequency-jamming Batarang," said Batgirl.

"The big guy in Gotham really taught you a lot," Jim said.

"Including preparing for the worst, but I am so getting rid of all those contingency plans," said Batgirl.

Harley was still ticked off.

"No fair," she said.

"Hey, which one is Harley's gift?" asked Batgirl.

"The one with her colors," Katana answered, picking up Harley's gift.

Batgirl stands in front of Harley and opens it. A pie was pelted at Harley's face. Everyone laughed, including Batgirl, amused.

"You are a meanie, Batsy," Harley said angrily.

"Maybe, or I'm just smart," said Batgirl.

Katana started slicing up the cake using her sword. Everyone takes a slice.

"Thanks for the party, mom," Batgirl said to her mother.

"Well, it's the least I can do," said Sarah.

Amanda Waller walks up towards Batgirl with a serious look on her face.

"I got a call from Belle Reve. Lena Luthor escaped," Waller reported.

"I guess cake will have to wait," said Batgirl. "Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Ivy, Harley, Katana, Bumblebee, you guys come with me."

"You wanna do the honors?" asked Wonder Woman.

Batgirl nodded.

"Get your cape on and let's take flight," Batgirl said.

 **Notes:**

 **\- If you're wondering why I didn't let Harley get her payback on Batgirl, it's because I'm kinda tired of watching her win. She beat Supergirl and Batgirl to the last piece of cake in one episode, and she won the street race against Supergirl and Wonder Woman. I love Harley, but even she can't win all the time.**

 **\- Sarah Essen is my choice for Batgirl's mother. Two reasons: "Batman: Year one", and a reference in the _Arkham Asylum_ video game.**


End file.
